I won't stop until they know my name『¡Espacio Random!』
by Yvanix Rose
Summary: Opiniones, spoilers, traducciones, curiosidades, historias random y demás cosas, todo, de alguna u otra manera relacionado con la franquicia Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. ¡Long-fics 2018!『Historia corta』

Hola a todos, soy Yvanix Rose aquí con una nueva publicación, y estrenando esta sección, no creo que sea necesario explicar de que va, porque el summary ya lo deja en claro xD

Así que directo al grano...

 ** _¡Long-fics 2018!_**

Así es, se viene una horda de fics, más sólo unos pocos puedo confirmarlos ahora, en particular, los Long-fics que serán publicados el próximo año:

 ** _Sonic X — Las aventuras continuan_**

 **Universo:** Sonic X (anime)

 **Protagonistas:** Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Shadow.

 **Ships:** Indirectas.

 **BROTPS:** SonicxTails, AmyxCream, ShadowxRouge, VectorxEspioxCharmy, TailsxAmy, TailsxCream, etc.

 **Clasificación:** T (mayores de 13 años)

 **Géneros:** Shonen, Aventura, Comedia, Acción, Drama, Ciencia Ficción y Fantasía

 **Duración:** 26 capítulos por temporada, 2 arcos-sagas, 1 temporada (Podrían haber más)

 **Estado:** En proceso

 **Fecha de publicación:** 6 de Abril del 2018

 **Advertencia:** Violencia, lenguaje soez, referencias sexuales.

 **『Resumen』**

La paz y tranquilidad nunca duran demasiado, y es que cuando todo parecía haber acabado, resultó ser sólo el comienzo, ahora Sonic, junto con sus amigos, ¡Deberán enfrentarse a viejos y nuevos enemigos! ¡Mientras que en el proceso ocurren muchas cosas más!

 ** _Una gota de esperanza_**

 **Universo:** Semi-AU

 **Protagonistas:** Amy, Sonic, Tails, Shadow.

 **Ships:** Sonamy y Shadouge.

 **Clasificación:** M (mayores de 16 años)

 **Géneros:** Tragedia, Drama, Romance, Amistad, Acción, Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía, Dolor/Consuelo.

 **Duración:** ¿? capítulos, ¿? arcos-sagas

 **Estado:** En proceso.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 23 de Junio del 2018

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez, escenas de pelea y tortura explícitas, posible muerte de personajes, lemon.

 **『Resumen』**

Cinco años han pasado desde la separación del Team Sonic, y en ese lapso de tiempo todo se convirtió en caos y destrucción. Por su cuenta, ellos vivieron ese infierno en vida, y es por esto que alguien decide reunir al equipo, para, una vez más, salvar al mundo, pero para ello deberán superar sus diferencias, ¿Lo lograrán?

 **NOTA:** En el caso concreto de este fic, más adelante también se publicará la versión original, aunque no será en esta página, debido a que el original es clasificación MA (mayores de 18 años)

 ** _El lenguaje de las flores_**

 **Universo:** Semi-AU

 **Protagonistas:** Varían según el capítulo.

 **Ships:** Sonamy, Silvaze.

 **Clasificación:** T (mayores de 13 años)

 **Géneros:** General, Familiar, Romance, Amistad.

 **Duración:** ¿? capítulos, ¿? arcos-sagas

 **Estado:** En proceso

 **Fecha de publicación:** 23 de Septiembre del 2018

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar, violencia, referencias sexuales, muerte de personajes.

 **『Resumen』**

Una serie de One-shots en los cuales se contarán diversas historias basándome en el "Lenguaje de las flores".

 ** _Las lágrimas del corazón_**

 **Universo:** AU

 **Protagonistas:** Amy, Cosmo, Sonic, Tails.

 **Ships:** Sonamy, Tailsmo

 **Clasificación:** M (mayores de 16 años)

 **Géneros:** Dolor/Consuelo, Drama, Angustia, Romance, Amistad, Tragedia

 **Duración:** 26 capítulos, 2 temporadas.

 **Estado:** En proceso.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 23 de Diciembre del 2018

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar, Violencia doméstica, acoso (Bullying), muerte de personajes, auto-lesiones, intento de suicidio.

 **『Resumen』**

Ella, presionada al extremo para ser la viva imagen de la perfección, para mantener la reputación y los negocios de su familia.

Y ella, presionada al extremo para ser una sirvienta más, para mantener en perfecto estado la casa y a su "familia".

Ambas, resignadas a seguir así, ¿Algún día, las cosas cambiarían para el bien de ellas?

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y locaciones le pertenecen a **SEGA** y al **Sonic** **Team** , más la historia es de mi autoría.

 ** _HISTORIA CORTA #1:_**

 **Escrito por:** Yvanix Rose

 **Universo:** GAMES

 **Protagonistas:** Sonic (21) y Amy (18).

 **Ship:** Sonamy

 **Géneros:** Romance, Dolor/Consuelo, Angustia.

 **Clasificación:** T (mayores de 13 años)

 **ADVERTENCIA:** referencia sexual muy leve.

 ** _My fear_**

 _Parte 1: Después de la cita_

Ambos estaban ahí, dirigiéndose a la casa de la chica, puesto a que faltaba poco tiempo para la media noche, no podían evitarlo, por momentos sus miradas se cruzaban, desplegando amor, ternura, y la tenue luz de la luna...

Aquella penumbra hacía resaltar aquellas pupilas verdes cómo las esmeraldas, expandidas, brillosas, los pómulos de ambos adquirían un rubor de una leve tonalidad carmín... maldito sistema límbico y sus microexpresiones involuntarias.

Continuaban caminando, ignorando todo lo demás, hasta que finalmente llegaron, volvieron a cruzar miradas.

— Creo que ya es hora de irme — Cortó con el silencio el erizo azul.

— Quédate un rato, puedo preparar un té o alguna cosa más, de todas formas, no tenemos nada que hacer mañana — Suplicó la eriza rosa, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su acompañante, para acto seguido darle un breve pero tierno beso en su mejilla derecha.

— E-está bien — Aceptó algo nervioso la propuesta, debido a aquel último gesto, luego, ambos se adentraron a los interiores de la casa.

Ese rato juntos adicional se resumía en comer palomitas mientras veían películas, charlas sin demasiada importancia, etc.

Llegado el momento, ambos estaban cada vez más y más juntos, para al final estar besándose, acariciándose, concentrados en aquellas acciones, y poco a poco subiendo de tono la situación.

Varios minutos después, los dos erizos estaban tumbados en la cama de la eriza, continuando con lo que estaban haciendo previamente, pero se detuvieron, la verdad debía de ser informada.

— Sonic, y-yo, jamás... — Tartamudeo la eriza, para luego callar por un momento, suspirar, y continuar — yo nunca hice esto, ¿Entiendes?

— Ah, bueno, la verdad... — Hablaba atropelladamente, luego se calmó — yo tampoco tengo experiencia.

— Sonic...

— Amy ¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar? — Preguntó algo dudoso debido a lo que le había dicho.

— Sí — Respondió con decisión y nerviosismo.

El rato pasó, y ellos se habían unido, susurros y suspiros, disfrutando de ese acto, demostrándose todo el amor que sentían, y una vez acabaron, se separaron, quedando abrazados entre las sábanas.

Horas más tarde, ya era de día, y los rayos del sol ingresaban por la ventana, rodeando con su luz toda la habitación, es por esto que sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, ella comenzaba a reaccionar, notó que estaba completamente desnuda, y sólo siendo cubierta por una fina capa blanca, aquella sabana que los había tapado durante toda la noche, pero había algo raro, algo había cambiado, el erizo no estaba ahí.

 _Seguramente despertó antes y estará bañándose, o preparando el desayuno, o viendo televisión._

Se levantó y se vistió cómo pudo, ya que sentía cierto dolor en su entrepierna. Una vez acabó de vestirse, comenzó a buscar por toda la casa al chico con el que había pasado la noche, pero la búsqueda no tuvo éxito alguno, dejándola confusa, pensativa.

— ¿Sonic? — Susurro con confusión.

 **CONTINÚA EN EL PRÓXIMO POST...**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Eso es todo por ahora.

Y no olviden dejar review, y seguir esta sección, pues, me gustaría leer sus opiniones, y también publicaré muchísimas cosas más ;)

 _Sayonara, Yvanix Rose_


	2. ¿Ideas para fanfics?『Historia corta』

Hola a todos, soy Yvanix Rose, y estoy aquí, con una nueva publicación.

Recientemente me propuse un reto a mí misma con relación a la cantidad de fanfics que publicaré el próximo año, pero no tengo ideas suficientes para cubrirlas todas, bueno, si tengo ideas suficientes, el problema es que varias de ellas no podrían ser publicadas aún (tengo mis razones, más adelante lo explicaré), por lo que necesito más ideas, ¿Me ayudan con eso? Les daré el crédito por la idea.

Aunque no puedo prometer que todas las ideas que me aporten sean publicadas en el 2018, porque si son demasiadas ideas, o algunas bastante complejas, en casos como esos más de uno sería derivado a cualquier otra ocasión, o inclusive podrían unirse a otro fic.

Cualquiera que sea el caso, sigue en pie eso de darles el crédito por el concepto.

En fin, pasemos a los criterios...

 ** _¿Ideas para fanfics?_**

 **Universos:** Classic, Modern, Riders, OVA, Sonic X, Boom, Semi-AU (Semi Universo Alternativo) y AU (Universo Alternativo).

Sólo esos se aceptan, debido a que no conozco lo suficiente al resto de las series animadas, ni tampoco me atrevo a hacer fics de los comics y/o mangas.

No acepto Crossovers.

 **Personajes:** Cualquier personaje de los juegos en general (incluyendo spin-off), exceptuando los cancelados. También cualquier personaje de las series: Sonic X, Sonic Boom y Sonic OVA.

Si llego a usar OC's/FC's sólo serían los míos.

 **Ships y BROTP:** no puedo creer que yo esté diciendo esto, pero accedo a hacer fics de cualquier ship (ej: Sonamy) o BROTP (ej: la amistad/hermandad entre Sonic y Tails), siempre y cuando no incluya personajes de AoStH, Sonic SatAM, Underground, cómics y mangas.

 **Géneros:** Romance, Comedia, Drama, Aventura, Parodia, Angustia, Sobrenatural, Tragedia, Crimen, Familiar, Dolor/Consuelo, Amistad.

 **Clasificación:** cualquiera, de todas laa edades, hasta para mayores de 16 (no puedo aceptar para mayores de 18, porque Fanfiction no permite publicar historias con ese rated).

 **Duración:** pueden ser historias de uno o dos capítulos (one-shot y two-shot), pero también acepto de mayor duración (three-shot, mini-fic, long-fic), además de ideas para Drabbles (historias que duran entre 100 y 500 palabras) y Viñetas (historias que duran entre 500 y 900 palabras).

Espero sus sugerencias :3

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y locaciones le pertenecen a **SEGA** y al **Sonic** **Team** , más la historia es de mi autoría.

 ** _HISTORIA CORTA #1:_**

 **Escrito por:** Yvanix Rose

 **Universo:** GAMES

 **Protagonistas:** Sonic (21) y Amy (18).

 **Otros personajes:** Blaze (19), Cream (12), Tails (14).

 **Ship:** Sonamy

 **Géneros:** Romance, Dolor/Consuelo, Angustia.

 **Clasificación:** T (mayores de 13 años)

 ** _My fear_**

 _Parte 2: ¿Falsas esperanzas?_

Despertar sin aquel ser que te había acompañado, con quién te habías entregado hace tan sólo unas pocas horas, muchas veces es tomado cómo algo malo, ¿Esta era la excepción? De momento, si.

— Calma Amy, no comiences a adelantarte a los hechos, tal vez el simplemente se fué a correr por ahí, o Tails pudo haberle pedido su ayuda en algo — Se habló a sí misma, con la intención de detener los pensamientos negativos que ya estaban rondando por su cabeza.

Las horas pasaron, y parecía ser un día cómo cualquier otro, salvo que la joven erizo pensaba todo el tiempo en lo sucedido. Ella estaba con sus amigas Cream y Blaze, y aún así nada cambiaba.

El día pasó, pero seguía siendo optimista, aún creía que Sonic podía estar ocupado buscando las esmeraldas, o peleando contra Eggman, pues, en todo el día tampoco había visto a Tails...

Los días pasaron, sus fuerzas flaqueaban, estaba cediendo a los pensamientos negativos, intentó contactar a Sonic sin éxito alguno, y más adelante no se había atrevido a hablar con Tails, o siquiera a ir a visitarlo...

La semana pasó...

Se reitera lo ya dicho: Despertar sin aquel ser que te había acompañado, con quién te habías entregado, muchas veces es tomado cómo algo malo, ¿Esta era la excepción?

No, ya no era la excepción...

Estaba en su casa, contemplaba el firmamento, la luna llena se hacía notar. Suspiró con pesadez, el brillo que sus ojos tenían unos días atrás, había desaparecido, la tristeza, la melancolía, la decepción, la desesperanza... eso era lo que su mirar expresaba en ese momento, y las finas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, pasando lentamente por sus mejillas, rozando el mentón, para al final caer en el marco de la ventana, consolidaban aquello.

Llorar y arrepentirse de sus decisiones era lo único que ella podía hacer en ese momento.

 **CONTINÚA EN EL PRÓXIMO POST...**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Eso es todo por ahora.

Y no olviden dejar review, y seguir esta sección, pues, me gustaría leer sus opiniones, y también publicaré muchísimas cosas más ;)

 _Sayonara, Yvanix Rose._


	3. ¡Mini-fics 2018!『Historia corta』

Hola a todos, soy Yvanix Rose, y estoy aquí, con una nueva publicación.

¿Recuerdan que dije que se viene una horda de fics? Pues, las próximas publicaciones van de eso mismo, voy a confirmar todos los fics que de momento planeo publicar el 2018, más no se descarta que llegue a publicar más, pero no prometo nada :'3

En fin, ahora toca confirmar los Mini-fics:

 ** _¡Mini-fics 2018!_**

 ** _Zone 00_**

 **Universo:** Games, Classic

 **Protagonistas:** Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman.

 **Clasificación:** T (mayores de 13 años)

 **Géneros:** A CONFIRMAR

 **Duración:** 5 capítulos.

 **Estado:** En proceso

 **Fecha de publicación:** 3 de Febrero del 2018

 **Advertencia:** Violencia, lenguaje soez.

 **『Resumen』**

Todo tiene una explicación, todo tiene un porque, y en este mini-fic episódico se verá esto mismo, aunque limitándose a cinco personajes.

Capítulos precuelas de StH 1, CD, 2, 3andK.

 ** _Recuerdos perdidos_**

 **Universo:** Games, Modern

 **Protagonistas:** Silver, Blaze.

 **Ships:** Silvaze.

 **Clasificación:** T (mayores de 13 años)

 **Géneros:** Drama, Romance.

 **Duración:** A CONFIRMAR

 **Estado:** En proceso

 **Fecha de publicación:** 3 de Mayo del 2018

 **Advertencia:** Violencia, lenguaje soez.

 **『Resumen』**

Todo iba bien, tenía amigos, y vivía grandes aventuras, pero algunos de ellos, especialmente cierta gata de color lila, hacían despertar partes desconocidas que se alojaban en su mente, recuerdos y sentimientos que parecían de una realidad diferente. Es por esto que Silver decide descubrir la verdad, ¿Lo logrará? ¿Los demás le creerán?

 ** _Carrera por la liberación_**

 **Universo:** Games, Riders

 **Protagonistas:** Sonic, Jet, Amy, Shadow.

 **Ships:** JetxWave, Shadouge, Sonamy.

 **BROTPS:** SonicxTails, AmyxCream.

 **Clasificación:** T (mayores de 13 años)

 **Géneros:** A CONFIRMAR

 **Duración:** A CONFIRMAR

 **Estado:** En proceso

 **Fecha de publicación:** 3 de Agosto del 2018

 **Advertencia:** Violencia, lenguaje soez, referencias sexuales.

 **『Resumen』**

La leyenda cuenta que el legendario Quartz of Darkness que, aunque su poder sea desconocido, quién lo adquiera podría dominar al mundo. Pero este solo puede ser encontrable en noches de Luna Roja, momento que está muy próximo, es por esto que Eggman vuelve a presentar peligro, y Sonic y los demás deberán intentar salvar al mundo una vez más.

 ** _A new hero_**

 **Universo:** Sonic OVA

 **Protagonistas:** Sonic, Tails, Knuckles.

 **BROTPS:** SonicxTailsxKnuckles

 **Clasificación:** T (mayores de 13 años)

 **Géneros:** Aventura, Comedia, Acción, Drama.

 **Duración:** A CONFIRMAR

 **Estado:** En proceso

 **Fecha de publicación:** 3 de Noviembre del 2018

 **Advertencia:** Violencia, lenguaje soez, referencias sexuales.

 **『Resumen』**

Tenía toda la Tierra de la Oscuridad, pero no conforme con eso, y una vez descubrió cómo acceder a ella, decidió invadir la Tierra del Cielo.

Es por esto que él erizo azul presenció muchas injusticias, y aunque nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo, con decisión, él y su amigo se revelaron.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y locaciones le pertenecen a **SEGA** y al **Sonic** **Team** , más la historia es de mi autoría.

 ** _HISTORIA CORTA #1:_**

 **Escrito por:** Yvanix Rose

 **Universo:** GAMES

 **Protagonistas:** Sonic (21) y Amy (18).

 **Otros personajes:** Tails (14)

 **Ship:** Sonamy

 **Géneros:** Romance, Dolor/Consuelo, Angustia.

 **Clasificación:** T (mayores de 13 años)

 ** _My fear_**

 _Parte 3: Reencuentro_

Era otro día, Amy estaba paseando en un bosque con la intención de mantenerse distraída, pues su situación seguía siendo la misma.

Escuchó ruidos inusuales, los cuales le llamaron la atención, por lo que se asomó a un árbol, y vió varios Badniks rondar por la zona, ¡Problema resuelto! Ella podría evitar pensar en lo ocurrido si observaba a las maquinarias para saber si tenían algo entre manos.

El rato pasó, y Amy había conseguido perseguirles sin que lo notasen, llegando a una de las bases de Eggman, fué ahí cuando ella se percató de la presencia de un objeto en específico, pudo ver que uno de los robots poseía una Chaos Emerald, por lo que, aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta, se infiltró en la base, y los persiguió hasta el centro del lugar, permaneciendo oculta entre unas cajas, intentó contactar a Tails, más no contestaba.

 _¿Porque no respondes? Ya va una semana así._

Molesta, se dispuso a oír la conversación que no muy lejos de su escondite se gestaba.

— Buen trabajo, con esta son cinco esmeraldas, y ya sólo me faltan dos más para concretar mi plan — Se emocionó de sobre manera ya que sus planes iban según lo planeado.

— Dr. Eggman, los prisioneros están intentando huir de nuevo — Advirtieron los dos robots lacayos de voces muy conocidas para la eriza, ¡Por supuesto! Eran Orbot y Cubot.

— Déjenlos, no tienen manera de hacerlo, y aunque lo lograsen, tendremos una nueva prisionera para ese entonces — Dictaminó mientras sus razgos faciales y la tonalidad de su voz tomaban un tinte despiadado y retorcido — No te molestes en seguir ocultandote, sé que estás por ahí, Amy Rose.

Oír su nombre la sorprendió, ¿Cómo fué que supo que ella estaba allí? Y al instante pensó que las cámaras de seguridad la habían detectado, pero que la dejó pasar para luego poder capturarla. Sea lo que sea, ella salió de su escondite mientras empuñaba con firmeza su gran martillo.

— Eggman, lo sea que tengas en mente hacer, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya — Amenazó expresando la ira que llevaba acumulando durante ese último tiempo.

— ¿Ni aunque yo tenga a tu amado erizo y a tu amigo de dos colas? — Se mofó con una mirada maliciosa.

— Sonic, Tails... — Susurro impresionada y a la vez comenzando a preocuparse, y por ello, bajo la guardia.

Eggman aprovecho la situación, y con un chasquido de dedos indicó a los demás Badniks alrededor que atrapasen a la infiltrada, y tal y cómo lo esperaba, su plan funcionó, capturandola fácilmente.

— Me sorprende que nadie haya comenzado a buscarlos hasta este entonces, ya que llevan días encerrados aquí, pero da igual... — Luego se dirigió a sus robots, los cuáles obedecieron — Ya saben que hacer.

Eggman se retiró, y antes que nada, uno de los Badniks golpeó con mucha fuerza la cabeza de la eriza, dejandola inconsciente y con un hilillo de sangre brotando de su frente, luego se la llevaron.

De no ser por los pocos focos que yacían colocados en el techo, ese lugar hubiera sido más carente de luz de lo que ya de por sí era. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, sus párpados se movían con lentitud, y un infernal dolor de cabeza ella sentía, el cuál era producto del golpe que había recibido. Pudo divisar unos manchones de colores que no concordaban con el resto del lugar, y poco a poco esos manchones comenzaron a tomar forma, unos rostros que al instante logró reconocer.

— So-Sonic, Ta-Tails... — Susurró débilmente.

— Amy... — La mencionó el erizo azul.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó muy preocupado el zorro de dos colas.

— Mi cabeza, me duele demasiado — Respondió mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a un costado de la frente.

— ¿Cómo acabaste aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió? — Inquirió con pena el erizo.

— Ví unos robots de Eggman en el bosque, y los perseguí, pero me descubrieron, y uno de ellos me golpeó en la cabeza, no puedo recordar más.

No muy contento con la respuesta, Tails se fué a continuar con su trabajo, intentar descubrir cómo salir de ahí.

— Sonic, ¿Desde cuando que están aquí? ¿Cómo pasó?

— Hablaremos de eso luego — Susurró, y acto seguido se aproximó a Tails — ¿Algún avance?

— He recopilado mucha información estos días, pero creo que ya es suficiente, no sólo he descubierto cómo salir de aquí, también sé cómo arruinar los planes de Eggman.

— _Good job, Buddie!_ — Guiñó un ojo mientras levantaba su pulgar derecho en señal de afirmación.

Tails tecleaba varias cosas en su computadora portátil hasta que finalmente dió con los códigos, la barrera color verde que los separaba de la libertad se desactivó, además, todo el sistema de seguridad se había desactivado, dándole rienda suelta a su huída.

— _Let's go!_ — Ordenó con decisión, y sus acompañantes se limitaron a hacer caso omiso.

 **CONTINÚA EN EL PRÓXIMO POST...**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La historia ya se esta poniendo más interesante, y consigo, su final se aproxima, el cual podría o no ser el siguiente capítulo, ya veremos hasta donde llega mi creatividad xD

Eso es todo por ahora.

Y no olviden dejar review, y seguir esta sección, pues, me gustaría leer sus opiniones, y también publicaré muchísimas cosas más ;)

 _Sayonara, Yvanix Rose_


	4. 『Fanfic』Metal Sonic: Awakening

Aflaflafla (?)

Sayonara, Yvanix Rose

PD:

¡Feliz Día de los Inocentes! :3


	5. ¡Pilotos 2018!

Hola a todos, soy Yvanix Rose, y estoy aquí, con una nueva publicación.

 ** _¡Pilotos 2018!_**

 ** _El inicio de nuestra historia_**

 **Universo:** Games (Cap 1) y AU (Cap 2).

 **Tipo de fic:** Drabble.

 **Piloto de:** Historia de nosotros (Cap 1) y ¿? (Cap 2)

 **Protagonistas:** ¿?

 **Clasificación:** T (mayores de 13 años).

 **Géneros:** Amistad, Familiar, Tragedia, Drama, Angustia.

 **Duración:** 2 Drabbles episódicos.

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 1 de Enero del 2018

 **『Resumen』**

『Drabble 1』

Sólo fragmentos quedan del pasado, y estos verán cómo unirse y conectarse con las de otros, para dar inició a un nuevo capítulo.

『Drabble 2』

Hay veces en que lo único que necesitas es recordar cuál es tu historia, y cómo cambiaste por ello, o interferiste en la de otros.

Dos drabbles episódicos con algo en común: Todo tiene una razón de ser.

 ** _Mensaje en flor_**

 **Universo:** Semi-AU

 **Tipo de fic:** Drabble.

 **Piloto de:** El lenguaje de las flores

 **Protagonistas:** Sonic, Amy.

 **Ship:** Sonamy.

 **Clasificación:** K (mayores de 5 años)

 **Géneros:** Romance

 **Duración:** 1 capítulo.

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 14 de Febrero del 2018.

 **『Resumen』**

Él era incapaz de ser tan abierto con sus sentimientos cómo ella lo era, él no podía confesarlo, ni tampoco demostrarlo de manera directa, más no por ello se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

 ** _Problemas en el camino_**

 **Universo:** Sonic X (anime).

 **Tipo de fic:** Drabble.

 **Piloto de:** Sonic X — Las aventuras continúan

 **Protagonistas:** Chris.

 **Clasificación:** T (mayores de 13 años)

 **Géneros:** A CONFIRMAR

 **Duración:** 1 capítulo.

 **Estado:** En proceso.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 23 de Marzo del 2018.

 **『Resumen』**

Había sido su oportunidad de volver a su hogar, él sabía que había cierto riesgo, pero de todas formas lo hizo, aunque ahora deberá afrontar las consecuencias venideras.

 ** _Recuerdos de tí_**

 **Universo:** Sonic X (anime)

 **Tipo de fic:** One-shot

 **Piloto de:** Sonic X — Las aventuras continúan

 **Protagonistas:** Tails, Amy, Cosmo.

 **Ships:** Tailsmo.

 **BROTPS:** TailsxAmy.

 **Clasificación:** T (mayores de 13 años)

 **Géneros:** Tragedia, Angustia, Dolor/Consuelo.

 **Duración:** 1 capítulo.

 **Estado:** En proceso.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 30 de Marzo del 2018.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de personaje.

 **『Resumen』**

Tener que jalar el gatillo, y finalmente condenandote a una muerte segura...

No hacer más que sólo observar el cómo tú te sacrificabas por nosotros...

Sentir cómo la vida, tú vida, se escapaba de entre nuestras manos...

 ** _Desesperanza_**

 **Universo:** AU

 **Tipo de Fic:** Drabble

 **Protagonistas:** Amy, Cosmo.

 **Piloto de:** Las lágrimas del corazón

 **Clasificación:** T (mayores de 13 años)

 **Géneros:** Angustia.

 **Duración:** 1 capítulo.

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 23 de Noviembre del 2018

 **Advertencia:** Insinuaciones a la violencia doméstica.

 **『Resumen』**

¿Sus vidas siempre serían así?

Antes de conocernos

 **Universo:** AU

 **Tipo de Fic:** One-shot

 **Protagonistas:** Amy, Cosmo, Sonic, Tails.

 **Piloto de:** Las lágrimas del corazón

 **Clasificación:** T o M (mayores de 13 o 16 años)

 **Géneros:** Drama, Angustia.

 **Duración:** 1 capítulo.

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 23 de Noviembre del 2018

 **Advertencia:** Insinuaciones a la violencia doméstica.

『Resumen』

A CONFIRMAR

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo, hoy no publicaré la continuación de la Historia Corta, así que deberán esperar un poco más uwu

Pero, probablemente lo publique en los primeros días de Enero, junto con la lista de Three-shots, o tal vez publique la parte cuatro sola, y junto con el Three-shot la parte cinco, la cual, de hecho, será la última.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Y no olviden dejar review, y seguir esta sección, pues, me gustaría leer sus opiniones, y también publicaré muchísimas cosas más ;)

 _Sayonara, Yvanix Rose_


End file.
